Becming Little Red
by emyforever99
Summary: When Derek is away the pack kicks Stiles out. Knowing he's unwanted Stiles moves to North Carolina with his Aunt Rose. Derek finds out what the pack did and goes find Stiles. Read to find out what happens from there.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles POV

I storm out of the apartment. I can't believe they kicked me out! I've been there since the beginning. I trained Scott to control his wolf! As I get into my jeep tears fall down my face. No one wanted me in the pack. They didn't look me in the eyes when I asked if what Lydia said was true.  
I take a deep breath before I pull out of the parking lot. Well if they don't want me in the pack I'm not going to burden them. I drive home mostly on autopilot. I didn't notice I was home till I see dad's car parked in the driveway for once. I get out the car and open the front door.  
"Stiles, Hey I thought you'd be with Scott all day?" Dad calls out from the kitchen. I walk towards him and sit down at the kitchen table. "What's wrong, son?" he questions when he sees the look on my face.  
I take a moment before I answer. Looking at the ground I speak. "Dad, I want to get out of town for a while." I pause and finally look up at him.  
"What happened? Are you hurt? Does it have to do with Scott? What did-" I cut him off before he can ask any more questions  
"Look Dad, something happened. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I just don't want to be anywhere near them. It's summer can I go stay with Aunt Rose and her family for awhile?"  
Dad looks torn. He wants to ask more questions, but he can tell I'm not ready. Dad sighs. He nods. "Okay. Whatever you need, Stiles. Let me call her. When do you want to leave?"  
"As soon as possible. I don't want to be here any longer." Dad nods and picks up his phone from the counter, then goes in the living room. I get a glass of water glad that soon enough I'll have plenty of distance between me and the pack.  
Dad walks back into the kitchen 10 minutes later. "Everything is being finalized. I just bought your plane ticket. Aunt Rose says you can go out there as soon as tomorrow afternoon. Now can I spend the day with my son before he moves across the country?" Dad declares with a smile.  
"I don't see another son you can spend the day with, so that means me!" I reply with a grin. I get up and hug him tightly before walking out to his car.  
Dad takes us out for pizza. Then we went mini-golfing. We haven't done that since mom died. I didn't realize how much I missed doing this with him. After mini-golfing we went home and watched a movie. We have had a father son day since mom died too. It didn't help that I was moving away for the summer. Dad and I fell asleep in the middle of the movies.  
Hours later I wake up. I look at the clock on the wall near the kitchen. It's a quarter till midnight. I wake dad up and we walk up the stairs. He lies on the bed and I take off his shoes and socks. I tuck him in and turn off the lights. "I love you, son." He whispers before I close the door. After a moment I say it back, and then walk into my room. I barely kick off my shoes and socks before I fall face first into my bed. I'm asleep by the time my head hits the pillow.

I wake up around seven the next morning. After I shower I make breakfast that consists of waffles and eggs. When everything is cooked I wake up Dad. We eat our breakfast in peace. Then Dad goes get ready for work while I clean up. At eight-thirty he leaves for work telling me that he'll be home around four to take me to the airport.  
I get to work as soon as he leaves. I pack most of my clothes. I take some prized objects, a few books, and all of my research. I can't leave them here because dad might go through my room, and I can't bring myself to burn them.  
By eleven I'm done packing. I go downstairs to make lunch and something to eat on the plane. I'm getting ingredients out of the fridge and pantry when I see them at the back door.  
His eyes catch mine and I freeze. I don't know what to do. I can feel myself breaking just at the sight of them. I finally get the nerve to walk up to the door. I tear my eyes from his and lock the door. Derek looks like he's trying to say something. Isaac looks like he's about to cry. When I lock the door he falls to the ground and does cry. I can't look at them anymore, so I close the blinds. Derek catches my eyes again before I get them closed.  
His eyes are torn and he finally speaks. "Stiles, can we talk? Please?" He adds when I shake my head. I close the blinds all the way and go back to making food.  
I turn on a stereo loud enough to block Derek out begging me to listen. I think I've heard all that I can take from him.  
I sit in front of the TV till Dad came home. I don't know when Derek and Isaac left, but I'm glad they did.  
Dad and I talk all the way to the airport. It's a pointless conversation, but I need something to fill the silence.  
When it's finally time to get on the plane Dad gives me one last hug. "I love you, son." He whispers in my ear one last time.  
"I love you too, Dad" I reply before boarding the plane. I wave one last time before walking into the belly of the plane.

So this is my second fanfic. I started over so that it went along with the rest of the story. Comments are greatly appreciated. Vote please. Hope you guys liked it let me know what you think or any ideas you have. Love you guys -Emy


	2. Chapter 2

Derek POV

I was gone for a day and this is what they do? I come home from meeting with another pack. I was only gone for a day.  
When I enter the apartment I know the pack is here. Something seems off. I find them in the living room spread out on the ground and the couch.  
"Hey Derek!" They all say. I can automatically tell that something is wrong. I look around and notice that someone is missing.  
"What did you guys do? And Where's Stiles?" I demand.  
"Well, good to see you to Derek." Erica bits back.  
"Where is he?" I demand again. My wolf is starting to go crazy. I was finally going to tell Stiles how I felt. I wanted to before, but with the Alpha Pack here I decided to wait. We weren't in any danger so I decided to go visit an old family friend and get advice.  
Stiles is my mate. I've known it since I killed Peter. I had denied it at first. Then my wolf wouldn't have it anymore, so we were going to tell him.  
"Answer Me!" I order with alpha eyes. Everyone whimpers. After a moment Scott answers.  
"We had a pack meeting last night. We decided since Stiles isn't of use to us and no one likes him, he shouldn't be in our pack." Everyone agrees to this except Cora and Isaac.  
I look at the dumbfounded. How could they do that? It's my pack. They can't decide who gets to be in it or not. I can't believe they did that to my mate.  
My wolf is angry. I can't contain him anymore. "GET. OUT!" I yell. Isaac and Cora scramble up the stairs, and everyone else is out the door.  
I fall to the ground. I need to go find him my wolf tells me. I sit there for five minutes to calm down. Then I walk out of the apartment. I get in the car and drive to Stiles' house. I try to call him on the way there, but it goes straight to voicemail.  
The Sheriff's car is parked in the driveway so is the jeep. I decide to ring the doorbell for a change. Sheriff Stilinski answers the door. "Hi. Can I help you Mr. Hale?" He asks.  
I put a hand through my hair. "Umm. Is Stiles here? I really need to talk to him?" I answer. I listen for his heartbeat. He's not here. My face falls.  
"About what? How do you know Stiles?" Sheriff questions.  
"Were really good friends is all. Do you know where he's at? He won't answer my phone calls?" I reply.  
"I don't know what's going on, but I think we need to have a talk. Come in, son." The Sheriff opens the door and walks further into the house. I follow and close the door behind me.  
"So can you explain to me _why,_ my son came home yesterday afternoon and _begged_ me to let him spend the summer with his aunt in _North Carolina?"_ He questions me without turning to look at me.  
My jaw drops. "He left?" I slide to the ground tears already falling. I cry openly not caring that it's in front of the sheriff.  
After hours of crying I finally calm down. "I think it's time someone told you what's going on, Sheriff." I say quietly.  
"Well then, start talking Derek." He replies. I begin at the beginning, when Scott got bit. I tell him everything. I show him when he doesn't believe. Then I tell him what the pack did.  
When I finish, we end up buying plane tickets to North Carolina that leave first thing in the morning.  
"There's one more thing, sir. Stiles is my mate." I tell him reluctantly.  
He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Well you're going to have to prove that to him aren't you?" Then he walks to his bedroom to start packing.

Chapter two is here. Tell me what you think. Spread the news about my stories please. You guys are amazing fans. Comment, Vote. Next chapter coming your way in a few days. Love you guys -Emy


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles POV

My plane landed at 8 in the morning. Uncle Dylan and his son Leyden picked me up from the airport. I put my trunk in the back of the black car, and we were on our way.  
Aunt Rose and her family live in the middle of nowhere. They own a few acres on the edge of town. It's a lot like Derek's property but larger.  
Aunt Rose also owns a shop in town. I don't really know what she sells, but I think it's some kind of antique shop.  
After almost an hour we reach the mansion like house at the edge of the property.  
Leyden helps me with my bags as we go into the house. In the foyer the rest of the family attacks me. I make out Aunt Rose first. She's my height with eyes hair and skin like mine. Aunt Rose, Mom, and Aunt Gwen are identical triplets.  
"Stiles!" She exclaims as she hugs me even tighter. "Boy, you've grown. You really have to start visiting more often!" She kisses my check then releases me to go stand by Uncle Dylan.  
My cousin Annie gets to me next. "Stiles! God I missed you. When mom told us you were coming-. And when she announced you were staying for the summer-. You are staying right?" She asks.  
"Of course I am! I wouldn't tell you false information." I replied immediately. Annie and Leyden are twins and the three of us are the same age. Literally two days apart and they're older. When we were young, mom, dad, and I would come, and stay here for weeks. Annie and Leyden were my best friends till we stopped coming.  
After mom died we stop coming as often, till finally we stopped coming period.  
Annie's twin brothers Jake and Jeff pushed her out of the way. "Now that you're here we can outnumber the girls again!" Everyone burst out laughing knowing the number of guys to girls was even without Stiles.  
At some point Leyden brought my bags to my room and we all moved to the living room. I was helping Aunt Rose and Annie make breakfast when the kitchen door opened. Three little girls ran in and tackled me.  
"Stiles! We missed you so much!" said the youngest one, Ezaria, spoke as they hugged me to death.  
"Auntie Rose says that you're staying for the summer. Is-" Emaya, the middle one, began.  
"You are staying for the summer right?" finished Jydia, the oldest. The three of them looked at me expectantly.  
I nod. "Yup, I'm here all summer to hang with you guys." I answered proudly. They all beamed at me and gave me another hug. Then someone behind then cleared their throat behind us. I look up and see Jason there. "Aren't you going to come over here and give your favorite cousin a hug?" I ask with a grin. That gets Jason to run over and join our group hug.  
After a moment I let them go freshen up for breakfast. Aunt Gwen and Uncle Gideon finally enter the house with department store bags. Leyden, Jake, and Jeff take the bags from them. Then I greet them. After a brief conversation with them I go back to cooking bacon.  
It's ten thirty when we sit down for breakfast. Everyone talks and we catch up since the last time I visited. Jydia, Emaya, and Ezaria get me to promise to do their hair for a party later. Annie, Leyden and I make plans to play in the woods later.  
Jake, Jeff, and Jason get me to help build a tree house sometime in the summer. Aunt Rose, Aunt Gwen, Uncle Dylan, and Uncle Gideon get me to train with them.  
So before this story goes any further let's clear some things up.  
○Annie and Leyden are twins, 17  
○Stiles is 17  
○Jake and Jeff are twins, 15  
○Annie, Leyden, Jake, and Jeff are Aunt Rose and Uncle Dylan's kids  
○Jason is 14  
○Jydia, Emaya, Ezaria are triplets born in that order, 12  
○Jason, Jydia, Emaya, and Ezaria Aunt Gwen (Full name Gwendolyn) and Uncle Gideon's kids  
I hope that cleared up everything. Sorry I did a mid chapter pause.  
The thing that about mom's side of the family is that we're a mixture of elf and fey. We're called Lupans. Our family, the thirteen of us left, make up the Zayden Tribe.  
Aunt Rose is our Zeta, or alpha in wolf terms. Lupans are trained from the age of five until they master their powers. Most Lupans master them by the age of ten. We like wolves have heightened senses and speed healing.  
After you master them you have to practice them on a daily basis so that you don't lose them.  
All Lupans master the elements. Then you master spells. Those were easy. I mastered them in a year each. After spells you learn transformation. I can transform into any animal I wanted to. My favorite was a white wolf, ironically.  
When you master transformation you're done with training. Then you get your Tribe Tattoo. For our tribe its five ravens above you're left hip, for the training you completed.  
I came down here for a few days two years ago for Jydia, Emaya, and Ezaria's tattoo ceremony. They're the last to get them in the tribe.  
After breakfast we all go outside to do our training for the day. Normally at home I transform into my wolf and run around in the woods near my house or a do a couple of spells before I go to sleep.  
Today we're going to play Avatar, which is hide and seek tag using the elements. We use to play this all the time as kids.  
Aunt Rose began the game being the seeker. She sits on an air ball and counts to 30. They minute she begins counting we all disband.  
The girls all go in one direction riding on mini waves. The rest of us, the guys, head in the other direction flying on boulders. When we get deeper into the forest, we split up.  
I jump off the boulder and onto an air ball. As the boulder disappears in the direction it came from, I fly up into the trees. The others have done the same.  
Uncle Gideon is in a tree to my left. Leyden is in a tree to my right. The others have left the clearing. We sit still and wait for Aunt Rose to find us.  
Apparently she found the girls first, because they come flying in from the left. Leyden and I jump out of the trees and onto air balls. We fly north, deeper into the woods. After putting some space between us and the clearing, I look around.  
To my surprise Annie is hot on my trail. I speed up but it's no use. She pats my back, then turns and jumps onto a wave the direction we came. "Tag, you're it!" She calls out laughing.  
With a grin on my face, I go after her. We play for an hour. By then everyone is tired and has been it multiple times, except for Aunt Gwen who won the game.  
When we get back to the house, I call taking a shower first, in one of the multiple bathrooms. When I walk into my room after I shower, Annie is rummaging through my clothes.  
"Ummm, can I help you, Ann?" I ask, holding the towel tighter around my waist.  
"What's all this, is this the clothes you wear in California?" She asks exasperated. I nod at her, when she looks at me. "Well, your nit going to wear them here." She throw a pair of skinny jeans and my stud muffin t-shirt onto the bed. "Get dressed. We're going to the mall, because you need a makeover."  
She walks out the room so I can get dressed. I stare at the door for a moment before I acknowledge what she said.

Let's just say shopping was horrendous. When Annie went ask Aunt Rose for money all the girls ended up coming. I dragged Leyden with me so I wouldn't suffer alone.  
We were there for five hours. When we got home at 6, it was only so the triplets could get ready for a party. My new wardrobe included many, many pairs of skinny jeans, colored v- necks, and button down shirts.  
I just about collapsed on the porch with the number of bags I was carrying. Leyden already collapsed twice.  
After we had put up all the clothes in my closet, the triplets dragged me to their room. You would think most siblings would want separate rooms, but you couldn't separate these girls with crow bar. They have the biggest room in the house. It's split into three parts for each of them and a bathroom that connects to it and the walk in closet.  
I comb their hair and then braid it into a Katniss braid. I add a bow on the side of their heads and on the tail of the braids.  
They squeal in delight for what seems like hours till the leave. When Aunt Gwen comes back from dropping them off we have dinner. Dinner goes as smoothly as breakfast. After the dishes have been washed we settled down in the living room for a movie.  
Around ten Uncle Gideon goes pick up the girls and we all head to bed.  
As I fall asleep I think to myself. This is going to be a great summer. Not once since I got here have I been left out and sad. It's a nice change from Beacon Hills. I fall asleep shortly after that.

So here's another chapter. It won't normally take me this long to update. I've just been busy with all the projects teachers have loaded us with. Vote, Comment. Tell me what you liked and what you want next. I'll get another chapter up real soon. Love you g


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles POV

I woke up early to noise downstairs. I get up and go see what's going on. When I realize that I'm only in my pajama pants it's too late.  
I enter the foyer and find Aunt Rose, Aunt Gwen, and Uncle Gideon helping Uncle Dylan, Dad, and Derek with their bags.  
I'm walking over to help, when I realize who's at the door. I rub my eyes as I help Uncle Gideon. That's when everything registers to my brain.  
"Dad, why are you here? And with _him_?" I ask. You can clearly here the venom in my voice. I met Derek's eyes for a second before he looks down. In that second I put all my emotions into my eyes.  
"Now Stiles, before you do anything hear him out. He came all the way out here to talk to you." Dad replies. He walks over to me and bear hugs me. "And you could have told me about the pack." He whispers into my ear.  
My head shoots up and directly at Derek. "YOU TOLD HIM?" I yell. I shake my head and run. I run out of the house and into the woods. I hear someone call my name. I don't look back. Instead I hop onto an air ball and fly even faster.  
I get tired of wind in my ear eventually. I jump of the ball and transform as I fall. I land as a wolf and keep running.  
I stop when I reach a stream in the middle of the property. I take a few gulps then transform back. I sit on a log to think.  
First Derek's pack tells me I'm not pack. Then when I move away from them and he follows me out here. I've known we were mates since I met him. I didn't think he would like me the way I like so I hid my feelings.  
I don't feel like thinking about all the terrible things that happen to me anymore, so I start walking again. I come across a giant pond and decide to take a swim. I after a while I think I've cooled down enough to head back to the house.  
I transform into a hawk all the way back. I enter the house from the window to my room on the third floor. I shower and get dressed in blue skinny jeans and a red v-neck.  
I find everyone in the living room. "Stiles, honey, we already ate there's a plate in the microwave for you." I nod my head thanks. I take the plate and go eat out on the porch.  
Annie and Leyden come out after I'm situated. Being Annie she goes straight to the point. "I don't know what happened with Derek in Beacon Hills, but he came all the way out here to try to clear things up. So the least you can do is hear him out." she says.  
I sigh knowing she's right. I set the plate aside that's already empty. "I guess I have to, don't I?" Leyden nods.  
"We're going to train. Since you already did, you can stay here and talk to him" Leyden says. Annie takes my plate and walks inside.  
When the door opens again it's the triplets. They give me a bear hug, and then drag Leyden into the woods with them.  
The rest of the family follows in pairs. Annie gives me a nod of encouragement as she transforms into a red fox and takes off. Dad is the last one out.  
"Don't be angry with him for telling me. I would have found out sooner or later with the way things were going. Just hear him out, okay." Dad says. I nod and he runs after the rest of the family.  
I enter the house and find Derek standing in the living room. "Hi," I say. He looks up at me nervously. "You wanted to talk?" I ask.  
He nods and motions for me to sit. After I do he begins. "Stiles, you have to understand that I didn't tell the pack to kick you out." He starts.  
I look at him bewildered. "What do you mean you didn't tell them to?"  
"Exactly that. I had no idea that they were going to do that. I went a few towns over to talk to an alpha that was close with my family, and when I came back Isaac told me what happened."  
"It was all Erica's idea. She was jealous of you and-" He began. Then I cut him off.  
"Jealous? Jealous of what?" I asked even more confused.  
"I told them that I found my mate and went see that alpha for advice on how to tell him."  
"And what's that got to do with me?" I ask completely lost.  
Derek gives me an exasperated look. "You're my mate!" he yells.  
I look at him stunned. I go over to him. "How long have you known?" I question.  
He looks down sheepishly. "Since I met you the second time." he says quietly.  
"I want to know what you're feelings about me are before I make any decision."  
Derek looks at me like I'm crazy. "I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. My wolf wanted me to claim you right then and-" He went on till I cut him off.  
I kissed him right on the lips. He was shocked for a moment, and then kissed me back. Once his tongue entered my mouth, nothing else mattered.  
I don't know how long we were there, but someone cleared their throat and we jumped apart.

Here's your fourth chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with school work and stuff. I'll be updating more often. I want reads, votes, and comments from you guys. Love you guys. -Emy


End file.
